Torn
by TVDSALVATORE
Summary: Bonnie's Bennett was engaged and was amazing at her job. She had what we consider the "perfect life" at least that was before she fell in love with the president. What happens when a secret agent enters her life? What is going to do when her life is put on the line on several occasions? Read to find out (Teen wolf characters MIGHT come into this)


_**Here's my new story! I'm excited to continue this story! Read the description at the end of this chapter so you know what characters from tad are playing the characters from scandal. (Only do that after you read the chapter!**_

Bonnie's pov

I had a great life. I was engaged to Matt Donovan, running an amazing business while he worked in the senate. I had my best friend Caroline Forbes right beside me. I had a whole family, Caroline, Kai, and Jeremy. That's all I ever needed. Sure my mom was dead, and I didn't have a good relationship with my father, but I didn't need them. I already had everything I needed. But all of that was ruined when I fell in love with the president of the United States.

 _Present time_

It was another wonderful day in Washington, D.C., at least for everybody but me. I had to go to the White House where I would have to be around the man I loved and not be able to do anything about it.

I put on my black dress pant, with a cream blouse, and slipped on my black heels.

I quickly pulled my hair back into a neat ponytail and rushed out the door.

As soon as I made it into the White House, I was greeted by my good friend Alaric Salesman aka the White House Chief of Staff.

"Good morning Miss. Bennett" he greeted me.

"Morning Ric. Is there something I can do for you today?"

"Actually yes, the president has requested that you meet with him the the Oval Office."

"Thank you, I'll go meet him now."

We said our goodbyes before I headed to the Oval Office.

Before I entered the room I said good morning to the secret service officers

"Good morning Miss. Bennett" said tom

"Good morning tom, it's always a pleasure to see you" I smiled

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine"

"Stop that" I teased before walking into the office"

When I walked in I shut the door behind me.

"Good morning Mr. President."

"Good morning to you too."

"Is there something that you need Mr. President?"

He sighed "You can stop the formality Bon, were in private"

He stepped closer to me and I took a step back.

"Bon what's wrong?" He asked worried

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you are married Stefan!" I yelled so only somebody that was in the room could hear

"I know, I know. We have already gone through a year and a half of my first term! Just two and a half more years, then I can divorce Elena and we can live in Vermont."

"What about Kaitlyn and Grayson? You have kids Stef."

"They love you. I'm sure they won't mind. Plus Kaitlyn is 12 and Grayson is 13, I'm sure they are able to handle it." he walked towards me again.

"Well what about your second term?"

"I don't wanna second term if it means I wont have you. The only way I'm having a second term, is if you are my first lady."

I looked at him, trying to find words to say but nothing came to mind.

"You know what, forget it. I'll be at my office for the next few hours so if you need me just give me a call." I turned around and walked out of the office.

I walked into my office at Bonnie's Bennett & Associates.

"Good morning Bonnie" I was greeted by our newest addition

"Morning Katherine. What do we have today?"

"I don't think the question is what do we have, I'm pretty sure its who."

I looked at her before I walked into our meeting room.

"Hello Bonnie, long time no see" he smiled

"Hi Matt."

 ** _I know this might not be exciting yet but trust me it will get there. I'll update asap -K?_**

 ** _Characters:_**

 ** _Olivia-Bonnie_**

 ** _Abby-Caroline_**

 ** _Huck-Kai_**

 ** _Quinn-Katherine_**

 ** _Mellie-Elena_**

 ** _Olivias ex (I'll get his name later lol)-Matt_**

 ** _Cyrus-Alaric_**

 ** _Fitz(President)-Stefan_**

 ** _Tom- same guy from scandal_**

 ** _Kaitlyn & Grayson-the same kids from scans just with different names_**


End file.
